<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Strange Muggle Contraption is Completely Safe by Bumping_Bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743579">This Strange Muggle Contraption is Completely Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees'>Bumping_Bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Muggle London, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily brings her partner on a date to the London Eye. Jamie is apprehensive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Strange Muggle Contraption is Completely Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione’s Nook flufftober. Prompt: Ferris Wheel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lily!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily turned around at the sound of her partner's voice, smiling when her eyes landed on James. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"James," she said laughing as she was picked up and twirled around. "Or is it Jamie today? You look adorable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James set her down, blushing. "Jamie. And she/her pronouns today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, love." Lily pressed her lips to Jamie's in a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, what a sweet friendship you two have," an old woman passing by said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jamie is my girlfriend," Lily corrected her, tucking a curl of black hair behind Jamie's ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Well, what a cute couple you make." The woman smiled. "Did you two mean to match?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked down at herself and then at Jamie. They were both wearing flower patterned dresses. Hers had sunflowers and Jamie's was decorated with some kind of red flower. Honestly, she looked beautiful. Lily was completely in love with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Jamie answered in a soft voice. "This was just a happy coincidence."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman bade them farewell with a wave. Lily took Jamie's hand, pulling her to get in line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still don't know what we're doing here. It's just a muggle tourist spot," Jamie murmured, looking up at the giant ferris wheel in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my turn to pick a date… and everyone should ride the London Eye at least once. It's fun." Lily bumped her shoulder against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not sure how thrilled I am to be up that high in a giant metal contraption." Jamie wrinkled her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You love flying!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… where I can control my broom and land whenever I want. I don't like heights in strange muggle things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, love. I'll keep you safe." Lily winked as they handed their tickets to an attendant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating, Jamie carefully stepped into the still moving capsule after Lily. She immediately sat down in one of the seats, her fingers twisted in her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who did your hair today?" Lily asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sirius. Remus did my nails and make up." Jamie held up her hands to show off pristine crimson nails. "Peter picked out my outfit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me to send them flowers. I have the most beautiful date in Britain tonight." Lily grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red stained Jamie's dark cheeks. "I thought that was me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are definitely the best looking couple." Lily winked. "Do you want to go look outside?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Jamie wrinkled her nose, still clearly distrustful of the 'strange muggle contraption'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily took her hand and tugged her to her feet. Ignoring the other passengers, Lily found a spot that was relatively empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be fine, love. We still have our wands if anything goes wrong," she reassured her in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie huffed, but relaxed a bit and looked outside. Quietly, they watched the world as they steadily climbed higher. When they reached the top of the ferris wheel, Jamie kissed Lily's forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose this isn't too bad," she said softly. "The view is nice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting, lighting the river and glass buildings on fire. It was beautiful, but Lily was watching Jamie. Her hazel eyes seemed to burn in the lighting, brown turning almost gold and blue shining clear. It was captivating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gorgeous." Lily pulled her down into a sweet kiss. "I love you, Jamie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic, consider leaving a comment ♡ I love it when people say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>